


Welcome Home

by aronnaxs



Series: Hobbit Kink Meme Prompt Fills [3]
Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works, The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Community: hobbit_kink, Incest, M/M, Public Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-14
Updated: 2014-01-14
Packaged: 2018-01-08 18:49:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1136160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aronnaxs/pseuds/aronnaxs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fill for Hobbit Kink Meme prompt: Anything that involves Thranduil bending Legolas over anything with his hands tied perferabl and taking him roughly with Legolas begging for it. Thranduil whispers dirty things into Legolas' ear. He doesn't stop until Legolas is a incoherent mess in every way. Thranduil then cleans him up afterward and tucks him into bed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Welcome Home

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt and fill on the kink meme: http://hobbit-kink.livejournal.com/9471.html?thread=21053183#t21053183
> 
> This prompt was absolutely irresistible. I have so much of a fondness for Legolas/Thranduil...! There's also another fill for this prompt on a03 and the kink meme so I hope it's still alright that I've got one too :))

"Adar!" 

Legolas' face shines as Thranduil enters into the council room. He rises from the couch in the corner and goes to run to him, before deciding against it and bowing formally. He tries to keep calm but the decorum cannot keep the joy from his eyes and he smiles heartily, overjoyed to see his beloved father after a month apart from him. Though time is a swiftly flying bird for elves, the days had felt as though they had stretched on forever in his absence. He itches to hurry back into his warm embrace.

"I had thought that you had given up on us," he teases, quirking his eyebrow playfully. "That you had finally decided to spend your time in Rivendell, away from the woods, away from the nuisances of your court, away from -"

But he does not finish as Thranduil suddenly rushes against him, grabbing his lithe body and pushing it to the nearest wall. Every word vanishes back down his throat and he gasps, hands forcefully thrust behind his back. He blushes. He had not expected this welcome. 

He wants to open his mouth and utter a witty remark but nothing will come out. Thranduil presses himself hard upon him and he cannot think, only feel as his lips suddenly attach to his neck, assaulting the sensitive flesh. One hand scrambles between his legs and hastily bunches up his tunic to get to the warm lap beneath. Despite the surprise, he rapidly stiffens into those nimble, searching fingers. "Adar -" he manages, thoroughly breathless already. "Have you missed me?"

Thranduil growls against his throat. "Do not play with me, Legolas," he hisses. "Do not dare."

And he bites down, leaving firm nips all the way up his skin to his panting mouth. Legolas shivers, arching a little. He tries to turn away, teasing his father, but Thranduil grabs him tightly by his hair and impels him to stay where he is. He kisses him, wildly, passionately, plundering him with his tongue and teeth and lips and Legolas begins to melt under his skilful touch. He can never deny him anything. He can never say no to his beautiful king. Truth be told, the month away had begun to drive him mad as well. He missed Thranduil's presence dreadfully. Never did he think that their reunion would be this heated though -

He returns the kiss with equal fire, raising a leg to wrap about his waist. Vaguely, he can feel something being wrapped around his wrists, binding them stably. He doesn't struggle though, enjoying being held down and controlled. 

With his other hand, Thranduil lifts him higher and soon he is swept from the floor, clinging on to him with his shaking thighs. He continues to pillage his mouth and rub against the front of his tightening leggings until neither can breathe anymore, both dizzy from the fierceness of the attack. Legolas groans as he pulls away, lips bruised and swollen. "Adar," he whispers. "Please - let us go to your chambers." 

But Thranduil shakes his head, sucking the spot just below Legolas' ear, the spot he knows will make him crazy with need. "No," he snarls. "I am going to take you here." 

Legolas' eyes widen at the words but when he sees the lustful look on Thranduil's face, they begin to darken in excitement. He whines in approval and allows himself to be carried to the couch, still imprisoned by the ties around his wrists. Expecting to be dropped upon his back, he goes to open his legs invitingly yet is simply let down to the ground and vigorously turned around. All the blood in his body rushes southwards as he pushed over the arm of the chair, backside in the air, head hanging down. Oh, by the Valar, he thinks. He is about to be fucked like a mere beast -

The thought arouses him more than he thinks possible. He writhes, heart thumping loudly, and pulls instinctively against the binds. Thranduil stops him and fumbles with the ties on his leggings. They are pulled quickly to his knees, along with his under clothes, revealing a lovely, rounded bottom. Thranduil's breath hitches as he kneads the firm flesh in his hands, digging in his nails and making Legolas moan wantonly. "A-adar-" he mutters. "Oh, I missed you -"

"Ssh." Thranduil quietens him with a firm slap on the pale skin before him. He wriggles happily, wanting another, but Thranduil grasps his waist tightly and brings his other hand to his mouth. He doesn't have any time to speak before three fingers are stuffed between his lips, pushing back to the knuckles. His eyes flutter as he willingly slicks them, knowing that this will be the only thing to ease their way into his already pulsing entrance. 

Thranduil sighs, releasing his hips for a few moments to undo his own leggings. He frees himself with a pleased hum and then presses his aching arousal firmly against Legolas' bottom and the dark valley running down the centre. "Mmm!" he hears, louder when he begins to rub up and down it. A smirk plays over his lips. 

"I hope you have been good for me, iôn-nîn," he says hoarsely. "I hope you haven't wrapped that lovely mouth around anyone else."

Legolas shakes his head, sucking faster to prove his worth. He bends further over, submissively, and Thranduil chuckles. "You are very eager -" he remarks, amused. "Such a lusty young thing. Always yearning for it. How many times did you spread your legs while I was away?" 

Legolas tries to protest but his mouth is still full. He makes a desperate sound, rubbing backwards and spreading his legs for Thranduil's own pleasure. The king grips his thighs, holding him possessively. "Well, it does not matter," he hisses. "After tonight, you will know exactly who you belong to. Exactly who owns you. I will fuck you so hard you will not need any other -" 

Legolas whines heatedly. He wants to say he does not desire any other, only Thranduil, his wonderful, beautiful father, but it would not be sufficient. He has to prove himself, has to show him how much he loves him. 

He pants as the fingers drop from his lips and drift back down his curved spine. They stop teasingly at the top of his cleft, his own saliva wet and dripping against his flushed skin. He tries to angle his hips further up but Thranduil stills him with a disapproving tut. "Now, now," he murmurs. "Be patient. If you behave yourself, you'll get what you want." 

Legolas tries to remain calm, whole body vibrating and shivering. He is not usually this wanton or out of control yet combined with the month they have been apart, there is something about Thranduil that night, something which brings out all the suppressed passion and fervour inside of him. Usually he is gentle, infinitely caring when they make love, assuring Legolas' needs are filled before his own. But now - The fierceness of his treatment wildly turns the prince on. He loves yielding to him, allowing himself to be dominated - it is the only place he can truly lose control. 

And the ever-present threat of being discovered in this very public room makes it even more exciting. 

Finally, those long fingers start to travel downwards and he tightens in anticipation. One circles around his tight hole and he pants faster, needing this terribly. Thranduil merely pokes and prods though, not quite penetrating, and he has to bite his lip to stop himself begging. He knows his father wants this just as badly too - his ferocious entrance proved it. Why doesn't he just fuck him? 

His cheeks flush red at his desperation. He has not craved to be filled and used so much in his entire life.

Obviously noticing this, Thranduil smirks and allows the tip of his finger in. He squirms but it only gains a sharp slap upon his backside. He gasps. "You are far too spoiled, melethron," Thranduil teases. "Far too used to being showered with gifts. It has made you petulant and demanding."

Legolas shakes his head in denial. If he is spoiled, it is only because of his father who loves to covet and treat him. He wants to say this but Thranduil's finger suddenly slips further inside and words again fail him. "Yet there is still time to make up for that," the king says. "Still time for you to do as you are told. Can you be a good boy for me?" 

Legolas nods furiously. "Yes, adar!" he shouts, the words bursting from him. He is too far gone now to be concerned with dignity. "Please!" 

Another quiet laugh comes from Thranduil, before he leans down and places a few maddeningly soft kisses through Legolas' tunic onto his back, travelling up to his ear. His breath brushes it in a mere teasing touch. "Well, seeing as you asked so nicely -" he says. 

And his finger instantly pushes inside. Legolas snaps his head back in a loud gasp, mouth dropping open. His eyes almost cross in the pleasure of being filled but it is not enough, nowhere near it - He needs more, more, more. But, whether in the delight of being inside of Legolas or his own heightening yearnings, Thranduil is speeding up his ministrations now. He moves around the firm walls he knows so well and soon adds a second finger, stretching him as quickly as he can. "Ai, you feel so tight, my lovely one," comes his raspy voice. "I cannot wait to claim you tonight, to be encaged in that heat. I feel like I have been losing all my senses without you -" 

Legolas nods in agreement, biting his lip and making servile little noises as Thranduil continues to scissor his fingers inside of him. The burn is wonderful, showing his fortitude to the one he loves so much. But the king is deliberately avoiding the spot he knows he wants rubbed, the one that will rid all the discomfort he is bearing. It is infuriating. It is just there - right in front of his fingertips...

Even the presence of another digit does not bring him any closer to what he wants. Yet he still moans and squirms, wriggling his bottom back encouragingly. Thranduil softly mouths his ear. "My, but you want it tonight," he whispers. "I have never seen you so keen. Panting for me like an obedient little elf. I thought I would be the eager one - but I do love seeing you writhe, my beauty." He smiles and pauses, lowering his head to kiss his neck up to his jaw. He knows perfectly well that that will make him writhe even more. Which he does, furiously desperate by this point. "Do you want me to fuck you now?" he continues, pleased. "Do you want me to bend you over and make you forget your name? Do you want me to spoil you rotten?" 

Legolas moans, a sure answer. "Yes, ada!" he cries. "Yes, please, I'm ready -"

Thranduil's mouth stretches further against his ear, a satisfied smirk. "Then I will do so." 

He removes his fingers far quicker than he had put them in, pulling them out and leaving behind an uncomfortable void that Legolas needs to be consumed again. But he can do nothing as he hears Thranduil rummaging around behind him, obviously searching for something. A few times, his mouth opens to utter a rampant plead or his hips jerk forward to rub against the arm of the couch yet he knows Thranduil will realise. 

And when he returns, sure enough, he tuts disapprovingly, having seen Legolas' desperation. "I'm beginning to think you like being told off, iôn-nîn," he murmurs, though there is definite amusement (or excitement) in his voice. "If you are bad, you know I will not hesitate to spank you." 

Legolas shudders, even more so when Thranduil's hand comes to rest on his backside, as if ready to fulfil his threat. But he merely chuckles and spreads apart the cheeks to gain easier access to his entrance. Legolas shuts his eyes, revelling in his vulnerability. "Ada," he whispers. "Please."

"Please what, my love?" He strokes lazily, pressing his thumbs against his twitching hole on every other movement.

"Please...” Legolas gasps again. ‘’Fuck me." 

There is a pause as Thranduil bends against him, arousal now slick with scented oil smuggled from the valley of Imladris. He runs his hand up Legolas' back, bunching up his tunic, and then round and down to his lap, where he is met by a throbbing, dripping erection. He squeezes it and makes Legolas moan, hotly repeating his request. He grins. 

"Gladly." 

And, in one, he manages to thrust halfway into the willing, shimmering body beneath him. Legolas wails in delight, throwing back his head and crying his name. Thranduil gasps at the delicious heat that now envelops him and with the hand that isn’t palming his length, he catches him deftly by the hair, keeping him in the perfect position to mouth at his neck. He sucks and bites, distracting the prince from the pain of being so hastily breached. But Legolas doesn’t seem to care and begs only for him to carry on, voice high and breathless. ‘’Ada,’’ he sighs. ‘’Please – more!’’

Thranduil laughs huskily with the air that hasn’t been torn from his lungs in pleasure. ‘’I told you that you were spoiled, my treasure,’’ he whispers teasingly. "I told you that you that you get what you want too often -" 

Legolas shakes his head in protest, wriggling around on Thranduil's cock and causing him to moan, despite his dominating stance. Pleased, he does it again and feels him exhale, long and shaky. "Oh, iôn-nîn," he mumbles. "You are very hard to say no to."

Unable to stop himself now, he thrusts the rest of the way inside of Legolas, burying himself to the hilt in one brutal motion. Sharp pain wracks through the prince but he holds himself still, half-revering the incredible force that shows him just who he belongs to. He clenches his hands behind his back and hears his father groan loudly. Within the sound, he can sense all the restraint that he harbours in order not to mindlessly ravage that tight entrance. 

It is all that Legolas wants though and he soon finds himself encouragingly pushing back into Thranduil, trying to make him continue immediately. The elder elf trembles. "Oh," he breathes heavily. "Oh, melethron... Now I see what it is you desire. Are you sure you crave such roughness? I do not want to damage your beauty -" 

"Ada, do not make me beg anymore!" Sweat trickles relentlessly down Legolas' face, beading on his upper lip, salty and sweet. He is truly and utterly wrecked, nothing more than a lusty, carnal animal. All his world has narrowed down to this moment, the feel of his father, the scent of their arousal, the sounds of his voice in his ear... Everything feels as though it is tingling, each sensation magnified unfathomably. It is torture, pure, sharp, exquisite torture. 

Thranduil pets his hair lightly as he pulls him back comfortably into his arms. "Hmm..." he murmurs teasingly. "Are you certain you want it? Absolutely certain?"

"Yes -" 

"You want me all the way inside you? Pushing in and out, in and out, filling you again and again, making you squirm."

"Yes!" 

"Rubbing against that secret little spot that will make you scream for me." 

"Yes!"

"Because when I start, I will not be able to stop -" 

"Please, ada, I have asked nicely! Now - ai!" Legolas yells as Thranduil suddenly thrusts the rest of the way inside of him, his hidden walls stretching about his thick erection. Tears of gratitude spill down his face and he tries to sob out his ecstasy but all words are robbed from him as Thranduil immediately initiates a brutal pace to his fucking. He can do nothing but gasp and moan, expression contorted in fierce pleasure. "Ada!" he tries but cannot even manage that. 

Thranduil heatedly kisses his neck in time with his ferocious motions, nibbling, sucking, biting, anything to arouse the beautiful prince even more. He groans every time he reaches Legolas' centre and smacks wetly against his flesh. It would be called wrong - so wrong - but neither care anymore. Neither give thought to anything but the love and enjoyment they give one another. Thranduil adores his lovely son and Legolas adores his wonderful father. It is all that matters.

And, in that moment, they are revelling in that affection in the most intimate way possible. Legolas rests his head back upon Thranduil's shoulder and whispers pleading words into his ear. Thranduil spoils him lavishly, hitting his hidden, sensitive spot at every thrust and he is mindless, panting so heavily he is starting to become dizzy. A hot, wet mouth keeps nipping at his skin and filthy, lustful words pour over him. "Ah, my beauty, you are mine, you belong only to me... The loveliest treasure in all of Arda and you are for me to love and ravish... You are precious, so precious -" 

"A-ada!" 

"Yes, you're ada's little prince, aren't you? Ada's wonderful little prince -" 

"Mmm!" Legolas knows he must sound ridiculous, but he doesn't care, not when it feels this good, not when he is so close to the edge. He meets each one of Thranduil's movements with a rough push backwards and soon, they are both unintelligible, drowning in pleasure. Thranduil pushes Legolas further over and sucks at his ear and by the Valar, he knows how much he loves that - 

He cannot take much longer. He tosses back his head, tries to tell Thranduil, but nothing comes out. White light bursts about him and then, suddenly, he is sobbing for breath, everything tunnelling down to just his pure, wanton satisfaction. He can feel his body tightening, tightening, tightening and Thranduil strokes him harder, rubbing a thumb about his dripping slit, encouraging him, urging him onwards...

He comes with an intensity he has never known before, the room blacking around him for a few seconds as he surrenders to his own ecstasy. Somewhere in it, he hears Thranduil moan loudly and hot liquid bursts forward and fills him in copious spurts. It intensifies his climax, so much so he thinks he may have screamed Thranduil's name but he cannot be sure. All he knows is the incredible bliss that overtakes him and the feel of his father's arms supporting him throughout it.

When he finally comes back to his senses again, Thranduil is smiling at him, delighted. He strokes his face and kisses him gently, a loving gesture that has Legolas melting all over again. "Welcome home, adar," he pants breathlessly. Thranduil embraces him close. 

"I think it is time to go to bed, Legolas," he mutters and though Legolas would usually remark that he is too old to be talked to like that anymore, he merely nods and begins to stand up. When he sees the mess he has made on the coach, he cannot help blushing but Thranduil just waves it off. 

"Do not fret," he says simply. "I will tell them that it was some rampant young elves with no regard for my furniture."

He grins and lets Thranduil clean him up then retie his leggings. Together, they depart from the chamber, hand in hand, and straight down the deserted corridors to Thranduil's private quarters. The king should be elsewhere, having only just arrived back from his visit to Imladris, but he instead helps Legolas into some fresh robes and then lifts him into his bed, warmly tucking him in. Legolas relishes the treatment his beloved father bestows upon him. It makes him smile up at him, reaching for one last kiss before they will settle down with each other. Thranduil willingly grants it.

"I love you, ada," he whispers against his lips. "Welcome home." 

Thranduil smiles again, caressing his cheek. "It is wonderful to be back," he says softly.


End file.
